Bon odori Fireworks
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: After the festival, they walked into a park full of sakura trees and did an unexpected thing. SASODEI


Hey people!

This is my first SasoDei story. Thank you so much, **I Love My Puppeteers** for beta-ing this fanfic :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara or Sasori. Rated T for Yaoi.

* * *

"Danna, un."

"No."

"Dannaaa,"

"**No**."

"…"

"…"

"DANNA!"

"I said no means no, brat! Now be quiet!"

Deidara pouted, almost like a cute little puppy. Nobody could resist the puppy dog pout. Not even THE Akasuna no Sasori. That was why Sasori was having a pretty hard time resisting it.

"_Damn that face_," Sasori thought.

"Puh-lease Danna, un," Deidara whined even more, shaking his partner a bit.

Sasori groaned, frustrated. He could not concentrate on his puppets at all. Deidara could be freakin' annoying at times. Finally, Sasori gave up.

"Fine," Sasori muttered under his breath.

"Could you repeat that, un?" Deidara suddenly perked up when he heard his partner said something besides a 'no'.

"I said FINE. But only tonight,"

"Yay! Thanks, you're the best, Sasori Danna, un!" Deidara yelled happily as he proceeded to hug his Danna to death. "Let. Go. Can't. Breathe." Sasori's face turning slightly purple due to lack of oxygen.

* * *

That evening, Deidara felt super-duper happy because his good ol' Sasori Danna agreed to follow him to an annual bon odori festival. Sasori was the opposite. He was super-duper annoyed, totally uninterested in the festival. Well, whatever. Since he was there already, he might as well have a little fun with Deidara. They ate dangos, watched bon odori dance performances and played some games. They were S-class criminals from the infamous Akatsuki and yet they did not destroy this festival or the village like they normally did to other villages. Instead, they acted like normal people normally attending the festival. They actually had fun there, especially Deidara. Maybe Sasori, too. Guess they were in a good mood that night.

It was nearly midnight. Deidara and Sasori decided to walk back to their base. They took a different road this time, a road that led to a park full of sakura trees. It was kind of dark in the park, but luckily there were dimly pale-lighted lanterns hanging around the trees. A perfect spot for couples. Too bad they weren't one. Yet.

They walked back silently to the base. There was no sound whatsoever in the park, minus the crickets. Suddenly…

_Bang!_

Deidara slightly flinched. Both of them stopped walking. Deidara turned to his partner and asked, "What was that, un?"

Before Sasori could answer the blond, another _bang_ sounded.

They turned around, facing the direction where the bang was heard. They stared at the sky, surprised to see it was not an enemy attack, but fireworks from the bon odori festival. A colorful array of fireworks—red, yellow, pink and white—burst into the air.

Deidara's eyes sparkled with interest.

Sasori's eye twitched. Turning his head from the fireworks, he could see Deidara putting on his puppy dog pout, staring at him, again. Sasori's eye twitched again. He knew what Deidara wanted. Sasori gave him a look that clearly said 'NO'. But Deidara's pout was way too strong.

"I really hate that stupid pout of yours," Sasori said, while glaring at Deidara.

Deidara grinned. "Come on, we're going to miss the fireworks if we don't hurry back to the village, un."

Sasori quickly grabbed Deidara's arm before he dashed off, "I have a better idea."

Sasori pointed at a large sakura tree about a few meters away from them. Deidara got the idea. Deidara then ran to the tree and quickly leaped on one of its highest and thickest branches and sat there. Sasori followed.

"Wow, we can do yozakura and watch the fireworks at the same time, un!"

"Yeah..." Sasori agreed, nodding his head.

They had a magnificent view from the spot they were sitting. More and more colourful fireworks burst into the dark sky. It was indeed a beautiful sight. Moments before they were on the tree, sakura petals started to fall from trees. The wind gently toyed with the sakuras, causing them to dance in the air and fly all over the place. Fireworks and sakuras together made it an even better sight.

"It's beautiful, un" Deidara breathed, his eyes gazing into the sky filled with fireworks. "Now this is art, un"

"Tch," Sasori scoffed. "Don't be stupid, brat. Art is meant to be eternal."

"What?!" Deidara raised his voice slightly.

Sasori rolled his eyes. '_Here we go again. The usual argument.'_

"Don't _you _be stupid, Danna! Art is a beauty of that fleeting moment of explosion. Art is a bang, un! Just like fireworks, un!"

"Art is something wonderful that left long into the future, eternal beauty. Get it in your head, brat."

Deidara flushed with annoyance. "Art is fleeting, un!"

"Art is eternal, brat."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal."

"FLEETING!!"

"…"

"…"

"Fleeting!"

"…Eternal."

Before Deidara could protest, Sasori lowered his head and kissed him. Hard. On the mouth. That should shut him up for a while. Deidara widened his eyes. He was VERY surprised and could not believe that his Danna, I repeat, HIS DANNA, A GUY, was kissing him. Somehow it felt kind of nice. Sadly, the kiss lasted for a while. Sasori pulled away, leaving Deidara completely speechless and gob smacked.

Deidara put himself together and gathered up his courage to ask his Danna, "W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS T-THAT FOR?!"

Sasori stared at him as if nothing had just happened and shrugged.

"DON'T YOU JUST-"

Again, Sasori leaned forward and brushed his lips against Deidara's. Deidara had never before been kissed like this. To his surprise, Sasori's lips were warm and nice. Deidara's eyes widened but he slowly closed his eyes and starting to enjoy the kiss. Then the kiss grew more passionate. Sasori slid his tongue into Deidara's mouth, tasting him. He then pushed the blond against the tree as he kissed Deidara. Deidara found himself wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck. Man, Sasori was a good kisser. He loved the way his Danna kissed him. Finally, Sasori broke the kiss. They panted for air.

"Enjoyed that?"

"Surprisingly, yes, un," Deidara grinned.

"Calmed you down?"

"Yeah, un," Deidara laughed.

Deidara rested his head on the redhead's shoulder while watching the endless fireworks with him. "Hey Danna, un,"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you hate me, un?"

"Why on Earth would you say that?"

"Well, you always yell at me and scold me when I do something stupid, un,"

Sasori sighed. "I yell and scold you because I care, brat. During our last mission, you almost got yourself killed! I was so worried that time."

"You? Worried?" Deidara almost scoffed, but he didn't want to offend him. "But... I thought a puppet like you… wouldn't have feelings like that, un."

Sasori stared up into the sky, "Who knows, maybe I do,"

Deidara smiled. "Thank you for caring then, Danna, un,"

"Your welcome," Sasori smiled back for the first time ever. (OMFG! XD)

Another explosion of fireworks filled the dark sky again. The colours slowly faded away and then… a burst of red, _bang, _a burst of white, _bang_, a burst of blue, _BANG_.

They were sure more followed, because they could still hear the distant booms, but they were no longer watching the fireworks. Sasori was kissing Deidara, and they were creating their own.

* * *

**Yozakura** - Sakura viewing during night time.

**Bon Odori Festival** - A Japanese Festival?

So... tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
